Spirted Away: Return to the Spirit World
by GoodLuckTroll
Summary: Chihiro returns to the Spirit World to help Haku find a new home. she meets old freinds and enemies, and runs into new danger
1. Chapter 1

**SPITIED AWAY**

**RETURN TO THE SPIRIT WORLD**

CHAPTER 1

Chihiro was day dreaming. Every day in class she would stare out the window and daydream, oblivious to what the teacher had to say. If she wasn't day dreaming she was drawing. She drew strange creatures, spirits and monsters, which she claims to have met when she was 10 years old.

Most students would tease Chihiro about her claiming to have seen spirits. They would come to school wearing masks and sometimes a costume to match; sometimes they just simply mimic her. A handful of other students were much nicer though, they simply ignored her. Guess I could call them my friends, Chihiro thought to herself.

Chihiro used to have many friends. Back at home, her old home before she and her parents moved 6 years ago, she had the greatest friends in the world. Or so she thought, until she stumbled upon another world.

Chihiro gasped. She thought she had seen a white streak fly through the sky.

"Something to add, Chihiro?" the teacher asked, hearing her gasp.

"Um, no Mr. Sumardji" Chihiro said quickly, knocked out of her day dreaming.

"Very well. But please try to pay attention"

Class finished not long after. Chihiro was walking through crowds of students to get to her locker, she was lucky everyone was ignoring her today. Or, almost everyone.

Chihiro thought somebody was following her. She looked back, and could see someone standing at the top of a flight of stairs. Chihiro couldn't quite figure it out, but, somehow that person was familiar. And not just any students from the school, this person was too familiar.

Chihiro walked faster to her locker. She wanted to get out of school, away from that person. She found her locker, took a minute to open it, and poured all her homework books into her bag. She looked to her right, that person was following her.

Chihiro closed her locker and was ready to make a run for it. Somebody grabbed her wrist, pulling her back.

"WAIT!" they called out.

"Let me go" Chihiro begged, trying to pull away.

"I finally found you…Chihiro"

Chihiro looked up. She knew that voice, that face. "Haku?"

"Yes…it's me"

A tear ran down Chihiro's cheek. She couldn't believe who she was seeing.

"Haku, what…?"

"We need to talk somewhere else" Haku said, leading Chihiro out of the school. Some students whispered and pointed, Chihiro ignored them.

It was not long after that Chihiro found herself in the middle of a botanical garden not far from her school. She sat on a rock next to a small stream; she stared at the fish swimming in it, Haku was sitting next to her.

"Haku, why are you here?" Chihiro asked nervously.

"I had to find you" Haku answered. "I need your help, Chihiro".

"What?"

"When I was under Yubaba's control, the bathouse was the only home I had. But now, I have no home to return to"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a river spirit. The river I lived in doesn't exist any longer, and all other rivers have a spirit…so I have no where to go".

"How am I supposed to help?"

"I don't know" Haku said, staring at the water. "But for some reason, I _know_ that you'll lead me to a new home"

Haku lifted his head up, and stared at Chihiro. He chuckled.

"You've really grown up, Chihiro" he said. "I remember it was only six years ago when you came to our world, as a small ten year old girl. You look so different, but yet…you look the same".

Chihiro giggled. "Is that a compliment, Haku?" Chihiro asked jokingly. Haku blushed, and couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess it is"

"You're very different as well"

"Oh?"

"I remember when we first met. You were a serious guy, not a lot humor. But eventually, you changed into someone a lot happier".

"It was because I met you"

Haku and Chihiro stared at each other. Haku held out a hand to Chihiro.

"Chihiro, will you help me?"

Chihiro stared at Haku's hand, thinking of what new dangers she was about to face. Slowly, she took his hand.

"Yes".


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Chihiro read a note on the fridge when she got back home.

"Parents have gone out for a few days to visit friend in hospital. Food is in the fridge and cupboard, money on the table for takeaway, don't mess up the house.

Love, mum"

"Well, at least they won't know I'm gone then" Chihiro said to herself. She walked out onto the balcony looking over a beautiful garden; Haku was waiting for her there. She locked the door, and made a last check that all the windows were closed.

"Are you ready?" Haku asked, lending Chihiro his hand. She took it.

"Ready" answered Chihiro

In an instant, the surroundings from Chihiro's house to a very familiar scene. She was standing with Haku in the middle of a forest, a road led away from behind them that was almost hidden in bushes. In front of Chihiro was a long dark tunnel; memories were flooding back into her mind like a tidal wave.

"I can't believe I'm back here again" she said to herself. "It seems so long, those six years"

"Everyone else says the same thing" Haku told her.

"What?"

"When you came here, six years ago, you changed things. Everyone learnt something from you, well, except for Yubaba"

Chihiro gasped. Yubaba was a fearsome witch that owned the bathhouse of the spirit world, the strange magic she cast on her victims was enough to give her nightmares.

"is she still here?"

"No. when you escaped her; when I escaped her, everyone saw that she was weak. They kicked her out of her own business"

"Oh, now that is funny" Chihiro laughed.

"Even better, her sister Zeniba owns the bathhouse now, things have never been better than they are now".

Chihiro smiled. She couldn't believe that her simple intrusion to the spirit world could change so much. She stared down the tunnel, wondering what dangers she and Haku will encounter.

"Zeniba will tell us what we have to do" Haku said, staring down the tunnel.

The two held hands. Chihiro felt herself being slowly lifted off the ground as Haku hovered. She was suddenly pulled as Haku flew down the tunnel like a bullet, wind blowing her hair. The darkness blurred past her, and then she felt herself being lifted up into the night sky of the spirit world.

It was beautiful.

The two soared slowly across the night sky, looking over the town that surrounded the bath house. There was a small, bright light making it's way across a long patch of black; the ferry going across the river, no doubt. There was another light, much larger and brighter than all the others: the bathhouse.

"This is the first time I've seen something so beautiful in a long time" Chihiro said.

"Same as me" Haku said. "I haven't been to this world in a long time"

They soared peacefully towards the head office of the bathhouse. They landed silently on the balcony that looked over what would usually be miles and miles of flat plains and a train track, but it must have been raining recently as it looked like an ocean. Chihiro was shaking.

"What's wrong?" Haku asked.

"I just can't believe I'm here again" Chihiro replied nervously. "I never thought I would ever have to come back here"

"It's okay. No one would treat you like filth anymore; you're considered a great friend to everybody here"

Chihiro smiled, some her shaking stopped.

Haku led Chihiro into the familiar office that was overdone with fashion. It was the same as last time she was here, only some of the things that looked like horrific monsters were replaced by creatures that looked more peaceful; and the smell of cigarettes was absent.

"Don't you know you're manners?" said a familiar voice from behind a writing desk. It was Zeniba, writing out papers.

"Sorry, my absence here has made me forget how to be polite" Haku replied jokingly.

Zeniba looked up, and gasped.

"Haku! Oh, this is a pleasant surprise" she said cheerfully, getting up from the desk. She spotted Chihiro.

"Chihiro?"

"Granny!" Chihiro yelled, running to hug Zeniba.

"Oh, this is a wonderful surprise indeed" Zeniba said, hugging Chihiro. "You remembered to call me that after all these years?"

"I would never forget how you helped me, Granny" Chihiro said, breaking out of the hug.

"Oh, it is good to see you again. But why are you here? Surely you didn't want to come back here".

"I did" Haku broke in. "I had to come back. Zeniba, I need your help".


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Well, sit down then" Zeniba offered. Two soft arm chairs moved by themselves in front of the writing desk, Chihiro and Haku sat down in them, Zeniba sat behind the desk and poured three cup of teas. "So Chihiro, tell me, what has happened since you returned back home all those years ago".

"I, um" Chihiro stuttered, taking the cup of tea being offered to her. "Well, I just moved into a new school is all, and, I haven't been able to make friends".

"Don't worry dear" Zeniba said encouragingly. "I'm sure they'll see how much of a friend you can be, if they don't, you'll always have us here in the spirit world". She turned to Haku, and sipped her tea. "So Haku, what do you need my help for?"

"I'm lost, Zeniba" Haku answered. "I can find a home. When I was under Yubaba's control, the bathhouse was my home, but now I have nowhere to go"

"Hm, finding a new home for a spirit isn't easy" Zeniba said. "a spirit only ever has one home, and cannot intrude on another's unless they are permitted. Your home, what happened to it?"

"It was…destroyed. I've been searching for a new home ever since I left Yubaba's control, and now I found Chihiro, hopefully she can help me".

"Don't worry Haku, we'll get there soon" Chihiro said encouragingly when she saw Haku trying to fight back tears.

Haku smiled and quietly chuckled.

"Let me see your hand" Zeniba said, holding out her hand. Haku hesitated, and then reached his hand across the desk; Zeniba traced a finger over his palm.

"Oh my, I didn't think my sister would use old magic like that" Zeniba said. She gave Haku his hand back. "Haku, your journey is about to become a lot more complicated. It seems that, when my sister enslaved you, she also cursed you with an old spell that we haven't used in our family for a long time.

In the spirit world, there are 6 full moons each year. If you can't find a home by the sixth full moon of the sixth year, this year, then the curse will allow Yubaba to do whatever she wants to"

Haku remained silent, so did Chihiro.

"I'm afraid that I can't help you any further" Zeniba said in a sad tone. "I never used the spell myself, so I don't know much else. I'm afraid only…Yubaba can help you find what you're looking for"

Haku groaned and Chihiro gasped. She didn't want to see Yubaba again, she was a living nightmare.

"And it won't be easy. Yubaba holds a grudge against both of you for what happened six years ago"

"Where does she live?" Haku asked, staring into the fireplace hoping their was some way out of this.

"She lives on the small farm where I used to live"

"We'll go there tonight"

"No, you can't"

"Why not?" Haku asked, facing away from the fireplace

"She can sense magic being used if you're nearing her, that includes flying. You'll have to get there on foot…the train perhaps. I'm afraid I don't have any train tickets to give away, and there quite expensive nowadays so I don't think anyone here would have any either".

Chihiro tilted her head, she had an idea. "We'll work" she said.

Haku and Zeniba were silent; Haku nodded slowly.

"It might be the best way to go from here" Zeniba agreed. "Very well, I'll put you two to work so you can get the money you need to buy train tickets. But you'll have to work hard, you'll need the money quickly"

"Why?" Chihiro asked.

"I'm afraid that the sixth full moon of the sixth year is…only fifteen days away"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Chihiro was silent.

So was Haku.

They rode down the elevator with Zeniba, the smell of sea salt and cooked foods became stronger the closer they got to the ground floor of the bathhouse.

"Where are we going?" Chihiro asked, breaking the silence.

"We're going down to meet everyone" Zeniba answered. "Everyone has missed you Chihiro, I thought I might surprise them to tell them that your back"

"What about Haku?"

Zeniba stared at Haku. "I'm not so sure if they missed him as much"

Haku chuckled, he couldn't agree with her more.

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened to the long row of baths, steam slightly obscuring Chihiro's vision. She could see some familiar faces; the radish spirit, several other spirits that looked like overweight ducks, a number of bathhouse employees.

"Quickly now" Zeniba said, leading Haku and Chihiro through the baths.

It was strange. Chihiro didn't she would be scared, but she was nervous at how all the spirits would react when they find out she's back. Some of the employees turned their heads when Zeniba walked past, and some of them stared when they saw Chihiro. They began whispering to each other, asking the same question. "Is that who I think it is?"

The trio made it through the baths and to the reception desk. One of the frog-like receptionists were there, writing out papers.

"Oh, Zeniba" he said, looking up from his papers. "How are you today?"

"I'm quite fine. I've just met some old friends and thought we should celebrate their return" Zeniba said, waving her hand over Chihiro and Haku. Chihiro was blushing, not knowing what to say, and Haku was smiling.

"Is that…?"

"Yes it is" Zeniba answered.

"Oh, this is splendid indeed" the receptionist said, moving around the table to shake Chihiro's hand, he had a wide smile.

"Oh, Sen, it's so great to see you again. I can't believe that your back" he turned to Haku, and shook his hand a bit less wildly. "And Haku, so great to you again as well"

"Good to be back" was all Haku could say.

"Zeniba, should I make the announcement?"

"If you please"

The receptionist picked up a microphone off the desk and made an announcement.

"Attention everyone, we have two special guests at the reception desk if anyone wants to meet them, and…Zeniba, did you want to throw a party of some sort?"

"Please"

"And can I have someone organize a party. Quickly, now"

Within the next few minutes, the reception was crowded with employees and guests, all of them were amazed to see Chihiro again. Some of the younger girls from the last time she was here had grown up, and they rushed to hug her.

"Oh for goodness sake, what is this all about?" Chihiro heard someone say annoyingly. She knew that voice.

"Lin!" She called out over the crowd.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Lin asked annoyingly, trying to find who called her. "Oh, Sen, is that you?" she asked when she finally found Chihiro.

"It might be" Chihiro answered jokingly.

Lin laughed and hugged Chihiro; it was the strongest hug she had to deal with yet.

"I think your back will break if you get anymore hugs" Haku joked, shaking hands with familiar faces. "And I think my hand will break as well"

Chihiro laughed. She was happy to be back here.

A celebration was thrown for Chihiro's and Haku's return. Everyone who was old enough drank themselves drunk on Sake, and pigged out on hot food.

The baths closed so the guests could enjoy themselves as well. More hugs came from the many spirits, Chihiro shivered when she hugged some of the less attractive ones, especially the radish spirit. Then, another familiar face appeared in the crowd.

"Kamajii!" she cried out.

"Oh hello Chihiro" the old man said, wrapping one of his six arms around Chihiro as she hugged him. "My, you have grown up a lot"

"That's what everyone else has said" Chihiro said, breaking off the hug.

"Zeniba told me the problem you and Haku are facing. I might have some work that you can do down in the boiler room"

"Thank you Kamajii"

The rest of night was filled with laughter, partying, and eventually tired sleeping. Chihiro found herself sleeping in the same room as last time she was here. It was a familiar scene, sitting on the balcony overlooking the ocean reflecting the moon. Lin sat next to her.

"You really missed a lot Sen" she said. "I have so much to tell you"

Chihiro spent the rest of the night listening to Lin tell stories, while the moon rose higher and higher into the night sky.


End file.
